fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Storm Eagles
The Storm Eagles are a space marine chapter that are decended from the Raven Guard. They were created to deal with major threats that required speed of action to be destroyed, the Marines needing to deploy onto the battlefeild at lightning speed and to deliver maximum firepower instantly. This Chapter was therefore created form the Gene-seed of the Raven Guard, to be available if such a threat were to arise, such as a Necron Tombworld awakening. Because of their role, they have become famous for their unique battlefeild tactics, the most noticable is which the entire chapter (Including tanks) is dropped onto the battlefeild via Thunderhawk Gunships. They are also famed for Tactical Marines using sniper rifles. History Founding - Return of the Horde Once the chapter had been fully created and trained, Mek Warboss DefBringa of the World Killaz had summoned up a gigantuan army of boyz to strike the Imperium again. The Blazing Claws chapter were not present for the Strom Eagles first battle, but they didn't need to. It took only three days to completley wipe out the Waaagh. But unfortunatley Mek Warboss DeffBringa has rumored to have survived, and one day will avenge his defeat. Colinisation Once the Arastyx system had been won over, colinisation began. Three of the five planets in the system were built upon, Arastyx Prime became a forge world, Arastyx Secundus became an agri-world, and Arastyx III Their Chapter Planet, acting as a temporary base between crusades. On the South polar axis of Arastyx III lies the largest island on this ocean world, this was selected to be the location for the Stormwing Fortress, the chapter's Fortress Monastary. Construction of this hold took nearly a year. Nearly all of the fortress is underground, only the most imporant parts lie above the earth such as landing platforms and communication beacons. Beliefs Relationships with other Chapters It was during a desperate defence by the Blazing Claws chapter against the Orks of the World Killaz clan in the Arastyx system that brought the need for a fast-acting force. The Waaagh at this time was very strong, and any manouvres seemed to have just been overrun by the seemingly endless tide. Because of the Blazing Claw's skills in killing Xenos, the horde had eventually retreated. Organisation - Recruitment - Combat Doctrine The enrite chapter, including vehicles enters the battlefield by a unique method, being dropped from thunderhawk gunships and using grav-chute packs built into their backpacks to cushion their landing, or via air-dropped rhinos and land raiders. This ensures fast deployment as drop pods require time to set up. Fleet - Special Equipment Camo Cloaks These Cloaks worn by drop sniper marines wear large cloaks that blend in with the surrounding terrain, allowing them to infiltrate. Main Uniform The chapter uses a camoflauge that blends in with their home planet's terrain as their Standard Uniform. DropTrooperMarineX.png|A Strike Marine with a MKIII Hades Pattern Boltgun. DropTrooperMarine3X.png|A Drop-Sniper Marine with a Hydra pattern Sniper Bolt Rifle DropTrooperMarine2.png|An Assault Marine with a Bolt Pistol and Chainsword. File:DropTerminator.png|A Veteran in Tactical Dreadnought armour File:DropTrooperMarinex.png|A Storm Eagles Apothecary Camoflague styles Special camoflauge styles are only used when the mission demands it, otherwise the Main Uniform is used. The most commonly used variants are shown below, and new styles are being made all the time, sometimes simple alterations to the existing schemes. To not insult machine spirits, instead of simple repaints, thin metal plates painted in the appropriate colours are placed over the existing, unpainted power armour. This also allows even shorter time for preparation for a battle. Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:13th Founding